Death God for a Servant
by dude932
Summary: A reward or a curse? Aizen knowing the day would come that Ichigo would fight him, set a reward for him should he win their final battle. Will Ichigo see this as a reward? Fighting for a mythical relic such as the Holy Grail? Or a curse? Fighting endlessly among hero's as a servant to those who have the power to control them? Possible Ichigo/Sabre or Ichigo/Irisviel.


Ichigo's eyes opened to an unfamiliar room, however the occupants within, that were all staring down at him with smiles there were all familiar to him, they were his friends, his comrades, the ones he had sacrificed everything to protect, people he had fought beside and risked his life for over and over again. Looking over the familiar faces and the looks of joy that they held he began to sit up only for Rukia to cause a fuss.

"You should stay in bed, you'll probably just collapse again." The petite soul reaper huffed out smiling all the while glad that he was ok.

"Where am I?" Ichigo questioned looking around ignoring Rukia's protest wanting to know where he was to gain some bearings on the situation.

"We brought you to my house." Rukia told him. "It was Brother's suggestion on the matter that you have somewhere peaceful to recuperate."

"That guy." Ichigo sighed. "Probably thinks I owe him now or something." He continued as he looked down showing that he wasn't wearing his usual soul reaper uniform, that it was a simple white kimono. Frowning slightly he looked over the concerned faces. "Hey, what happened to your injuries?"

"We all healed a long time ago." Uryu told him.

"What are you talking about?" The teen questioned confused looking over the group once more.

"You've been unconscious for the last ten days Ichigo." Rukia told him calmly making his eyes widened in surprise.

"You've gotta be kidding." Before he frowned and reached up and touched his chest he could feel his spiritual pressure already slipping away from him. "So it's really disappearing..." Ichigo sighed with a frown before a small smile came to his face. "Well, I guess this is it then."

"What the hell are you talking about! How can you talk about it like it's nothing! You're about to lose your spiritual energy you know!" Uryu shouted at him.

"Uryu." Chad said placing a hand on the Quincy's shoulder who turned away from the others and pressed his glasses up.

"Are you really ok Ichigo?" Orihime questioned.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm just glad that you're all doing ok." Ichigo told her with a smile. "Anyway, now that we're all healed up. I guess there is no reason for us to hang around here huh?" He questioned as he pushed himself up out of bed and walked to the doors, the others simply watching him. "We should head on back to Karakura town, everyone there is probably waiting for us." He said walking out onto the wooden flooring of the verandah and to the edge of the garden.

He stood at the edge of the garden looking over the peaceful scenery and smiled warmly before his legs gave out from beneath him and he fell forward off of the small verandah his eyes wide in surprise as he began his descent, he could hear the shouts from his friends before he felt like his body was weightless but he continued to fall.

Uryu, Chad, Rukia and Orihime all rushed after the falling hero that had saved all of them but once they got to the edge Ichigo was disappearing, they were all too shocked to do anything as his descending body began to turn into gold particles and simply fly away with the wind. When it looked like his body had hit the ground, the rest of him disappeared. All were too shocked to say anything but an ear splitting scream from Orihime was heard throughout the Soul Society.

Dark Abyss-

Darkness surrounded him as he seemingly floated in an endless abyss. He called out but he couldn't even hear his own voice. He didn't know how long he had been floating there, time didn't seem to be a factor in this strange dark abyss. He could remember everything in his life clearly, like it had just happened, the day he first got beat up as a child for having orange hair and Tatsuki stepping in to protect him. The day his mother died and what emotions were running through him at the exact time of her death. Everything in his life he could remember and he didn't know why.

Then like the full force of a truck hitting him something called out with an ear shattering echo.

"**EIGHTH!"** Voices, there were so many voices, Ichigo's head whipped around trying to find any source that he could but there was none, shouts of offerings, promises, anger, hope and so many more. Both male and female. All kinds of accents, languages he could hear. Then something filled him, something all to familiar. It was his reiatsu. Everything he had lost it was back, his body was flowing with the power that he had when he fought Aizen and he had no idea how it was happening.

Twelve years ago-

"You sure are a cautious man Captain Aizen." Gin Ichimaru said as both captains walked down a secluded street in the world of the living. "He is only three years old right now, do you think his growth will be so strong?" Aizen simply chuckled in the midst of the night air, the snow falling heavily around them as they walked through the streets.

"Gin, I don't do this because I fear his growth, I do this as a gift if he surpasses me." Aizen told him. "If under the time that I have been surpassed in the future, I will reward him with a true hero's gift, something humans refer to as a holy relic." Aizen continued as they entered what looked to be a cemetery with several old crypts. Aizen walked forward, seemingly knowing where he was going while Gin followed after him. Opening a crypt door that hadn't been opened in centuries they both walked down the steps into the catacombs.

"I still don't know whatcha planning to do Captain Aizen." Gin said as he watched as Aizen stopped in front of a large stone coffin and reached into his robes before pulling out a simple vile. "What's that?"

"This is the most potent form of reiatsu." Aizen said showing the vile to him to reveal a blue liquid inside. "So potent it's even visible to a humans eye." Gin's eyes widened at that. "This is that boys reiatsu." He explained to Gin as he pushed the coffin open to reveal an all bone skeleton within. Placing the vile within between a set of the ribs he closed the coffin once more. "This starts everything."

"I'm still not aware of what it starts Captain."

"Hundreds of years ago Gin, a group of humans sought the power of magic. They found what they were looking for. Two hundred years ago I watched as these humans created a war among themselves which they performed several times since." Aizen told him as they began to walk up the steps of the crypt. "They fought brutally over a relic that was said to grant the wish of the winner of the war. Summoning souls of hero's from times long since passed."

"They take the soul's captain Aizen?" Gin questioned.

"Yes, the souls of these Hero's never went to the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, they went somewhere entirely different, even I do not know where they went." He explained as they closed the crypt up as if they had never been there. "This Gin, is what the boy will have as a reward, fighting against hero's for the relic to make his wish."

"I don't know if that's cruel or thankful Captain Aizen." Gin said as Aizen simply turned and started to walk through the snow covered grave yard. "Germany sure is cold this time of year." Gin mumbled out as he brought his shihakusho tighter around himself. He glanced back at the crypt they had just been in. _"Good luck kid, hope this is a reward worth winning."_

Present-

"I don't see how this is possible." Kiritsugu Emiya said as he looked at his wife's hand in shock. There plain as day was a command seal, a crimson moon crossed with a blade on the pale skin of her hand. He looked up into his wife's eyes and she smiled happily at him. "Could you be one of the seven?" He questioned.

"If that's the case then we know six of the Masters." Irisviel told him a smile on her face. Kiritsugu frowned but nodded regardless, he never expected her to be one of the masters being the future vessel for the Grail and all. Would this affect the future of things?

"I will have your grandfather look for a relic to summon your servant." Irisviel giggled lightly making Kiritsugu turn to her.

"When finding your relic they found another as well, however this one was right here in Germany." Kiritsugu's eyes widened in surprise. "It was to be used in the next Holy Grail War, but I think this should suffice. However we have no idea of what Legendary Hero we will be summoning in my case." She explained, the smile never leaving her beautiful face.

"Very well then." Kiritsugu nodded. "Shall we summon our servants?" Iris nodded her head with a smile as she took her husbands arm and they walked to the chapel within the castle.


End file.
